


It Started With A Breakup

by ForbiddenWriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenWriter/pseuds/ForbiddenWriter
Summary: Hikari is 17 years old and she only ever had one boyfriend...well now ex boyfriend. She acts as if she's fine when out with her friends or family but when it comes to being alone or with her foster brother she cant hide them.Otonashi is 19 and he is the foster brother, him and Hikari were never close before until one night where everything became awkward and he can suddenly read Hikari like a book...she is unable to hide anything besides this one secret.





	1. Chapter 1: A Bad Idea

“Look at her, her eyes, her smile, listen to her laugh,” he whispers.

“She was so happy, and I destroyed that, her. She is always on the verge of tears these days, I haven’t seen her smile since the day I broke up with her”

 

He looks at her longingly noticing the pain within her eyes that slowly move to connect to his.

 

“Tell her that, that I’m sorry, okay? That i’m sorry for hurting her.”

“I will,” her friend says, “but just for the record? You didn’t destroy her.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“You are not that powerful”

 

The guy has his head toward the ground, somehow looking lost when he walks out and leaves, hoping to not cause her, actually no, himself anymore pain by seeing how happy she is without him.

 

Hikari notices a male figure leave and already knows that it is Oreki, her eyes drop a little and the fake smile she painted on disappears, but no one seemed to notice as she walked away.

 

As she began to walk away the steps became quicker and her emotions grew stronger as what seemed to be a slight laugh grew to tears and walking became running, without realising it she was running and dodging people as though she was in a maze and anyone she touched would have a negative impact on her right now even though she wouldn’t have a conversation with any of them. Finding her way through the crowd Hikari stumbled across the one of many bathrooms on the top floor and luckily enough now one was up there so she fumbled around with the key in the door and unlocked it. 

 

Hidden away in the bathroom she just fell to the floor, sat there tears streaming down her face as though a waterfall formed in her eyes someone knocked on the door… “who could it be? No one was up here? Wait…. did someone follow me? Was it Touka behind me or was it Fuuka? It could be both of them, right? They probably just wondered why I walked off”, mumbled Hikari.

**HIKARI’S POV**

The knocking continued for another minute, it felt like forever, then slowly began to stop and I hear footsteps drift away and gradually get quieter. I begin to run the taps to muffle the sound of my sobs so no one can hear me.I grab my phone out of my pocket and open up Instagram to pull up Oreki’s account. I scrolled through his recent uploads being somewhat desperate to find out of he had gotten a new girlfriend, i scroll back up and read his bio to find that at the bottom  of it says ‘Mitsuha x’ my mood drops lower than before and I start crying again, how can I be so lost without him? 

 

I figure that I have been in the bathroom for too long and wipe away my tears and retouch my makeup getting rid the the black lines running down my face from the mascara, turning off the taps I unlock the door and exit returning to my fake smiling as I walk past people who are asking me ‘how are you?’ or ‘have you seen this person or that person?’

 

I make my way outside and stumble into Touka... she seemed a bit suspicious of where I was and i just say, “I was just getting a drink after going to the bathroom”. She shrugs it off and replies with “okay then, come dance with me?”, before I have time to think about how to make an excuse she has already put both of our drinks downs, grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the area where everyone is dancing.

 

I stood there awkwardly as I watched Touka seemingly drift away and begin dancing, she is still holding on to my hands as she sways her arms mine go numb and my mind wanders off into a daydream.

 

Somehow I manage to pull away from the dancing area because Touka is now distracted by Fuuka who actually willingly wanted to dance like why? Anyway I find an empty table and sit, quickly downing my drink before a random girl i don’t know falls into the seat opposite me. The situation becomes very awkward as the girl is just there asleep, FREAKING ASLEEP on half the table. Again I pull myself away out of the situation at hand, and i begin to wander around the party on my own as i don’t really know anyone here.

 

I push my way through the crowd and pull Fuuka and Touka aside, “I think I’m gonna go home”.

 

“Why?” questioned Fuuka,

“Okay, it’s your choice” stated Touka

“Touka, don’t you want her to stay?”

“Fuuka, she doesn’t want to be here.”

“I’m just tired that’s all, it is quite late”

“It’s only 11:30pm” they said in unison.

“I have to study tomorrow, Bai guys” I gave each of them a hug and reassured them that i was okay to go home alone.

 

I get outside the house and pull my phone out to plug in my earphones, I open Spotify and start playing some Lana Del Rey and Cavetown. I close my bag and throw on my cardigan, with my  earphones now in my ears I start to walk.


	2. Chapter 2: 12am Talks

Hikari’s POV  
Half an hour later I’m fumbling around in my bag until I finally come across my keys, I untangle my keys from everything else in my bag and push them into the lock and twist the key left attempting to be as quiet as possible. As I enter the house I switch every dim light on, so I can kind of see where I am going, entering the kitchen I open up the pantry door grabbing a tin of Pringles which are BBQ flavour, my favourite flavour therefore no one else in my family really eat them really eats them.

I sneak up stairs trying to not awaken anyone, especially my parents, they cannot know that i went to a party. I trip up one step and I hear a door open, great I’m in big trouble.

Expecting it to be my parents I had a sense of relief when I saw that it was my older brother, Otonashi… great i’ll probably get a lecture from him instead. I lift my head up to look up the stairs and there he is just standing at the top in his jogging bottoms and his usual messy brown hair.. Seems like I woke him.

“What are you doing Hikari?”

“I-um-I-I just got in…” I become a stuttering mess in front of Otonashi, by the way Otonashi isn’t my real brother, my parents are fostering him… help me!

“What do you mean you just got in, where were you?”

“I-I wa-I was at a party with Tou-T-Touka and Fuuka”

“How did you get home?”

“I wa-walked.”

“On your own?” Okay now he seemed a little pissed

“Y-Yes…”

“Fucking hell Hikari, you’re only 17. Why do you have to be out so late when you don’t have a car yet to get home safely” okay...a little pissed is now an understatement 

“Otonashi, yo-you’re only 19 yourself.” Why am I arguing with him? I never argue with him, I’m barely able to speak to him.  
“Yeh but I have a car to get a round plus I’m 19, I’m two years older than you I can be out this late with permission.” Wait… WHAT WHY IS HE ALLOWED TO BE OUT THIS LATE?

“I k-know you have a car but I didn’t know you are a-allowed out this late with permission, I never s-see you leave your room le-let alone the h-ho-house”

“Well just because I can doesn’t mean i want to.”

“But since the first day you started my school you h-have been the most p-pop-popular guy in the e-entire school, aren’t you like invited e-e-everywhere?”

“Yup, anyway stop trying to change the subject…”

“I-I wasn’t changing the subject on purpose” Otonashi is getting closer to me… I stumble and fall backwards a couple steps from trying to inch away from him.

Otonashi reaches out with his right hand as I fall but I black out.

“N-No, get away” I hit the ground hard on my right wrist “What have I done?”sharp pain moves throughout my arm.

“H-Hikari you’ve done nothing, what are you on about? are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?” the genuine worry in his voice made me come back to reality.

“W-What h-happened?”

“I think you went a little dizzy and lost your balance, but you said what did i do? What did you mean by that?” 

“Oh no, n-not again, why do I k-ke-keep having that flashback” I began mumbling so he couldn’t understand me

“Oh nothing Otonashi, forget it” I go to get up and lean on my wrist but I just fall back down.”Th-this is just fantastic… not”

“You’ve probably sprained or fractured your wrist if you are unable to pressure on it.” I know he is probably right but I can’t get anywhere.

“What am i supposed to do to, it’s like 12:30am i can’t get anywhere, i’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.”

“No, you can’t wait, it could get worse.”

“Then what am I supposed to do then?”

“UMMM… I’ll take you now A&E is open, come upstairs quickly and change into something else like shorts and a tee-shirt or something, i have to go get the keys and put a top on.”

“No,no,no I don’t want to disturb your sleep anymore than I already did, i can wait till tomorrow”

“Nope, I’m taking you now and that is final” Otonashi insisted.

He helped me up the stairs to my room then went to get his keys and a top, I change into some jogging bottoms and a loose graphic-tee and throw on some flip flops and as soon as I grab my phone Otonashi entered my room with the keys in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Alright let’s go the Hikari” he seemed very tense at this point and i had no clue why, it was probably my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here on A03, and my first original fiction story, so I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
